Barbtopia
Barbtopia is a town in Madagascar, located directly east of the city in a river valley. It was created by Barbasmas. Barbtopia Barbtopia is located directly east of the city in a river valley. It was created by Barbasmas, the previous builder of Sainte Marie. It is de facto a town, but is sometimes referred to as a one side of the greater metropolis "Barboarivo", as it is directly adjacent to the town Masoarivo. It is unique to Madagascar for having the only Jazz bar, called the Sonrietta with IEatDookie as saxophonist. It is not connected to the National Railway even though it passes right through the city. A tram is instead planned to go between Barbtopia and Masoarivo. History Early history The first trace of human contact in the area was from early December 2018, when Weston made a small wooden building in the proximity of the valley. Later on, Weston would construct a large stone bridge passing the valley, with two tall fundamental pillars visible in the heart of Barbtopia. These pillars are the first human build in the valley. A builder of the National Railway called Barbasmas would travel to the area in late February 2019, to create a long sandstone bridge parallel to the older stone bridge, being the second and larger of the two bridges. Barbtopia Period In late Mars 2019 Barbasmas returned to the valley to found his new town bordering Masoarivo. The original chunk that the town was to be founded on was too close to Masoarivo, and the town center had to be moved past the ridge, right next to the river. In a rapid rate the town would include a road net, a hospital, parkour, a social welfare office and the esteemed jazz bar Sonrietta. Landmarks '''Sonrietta Jazz Bar - '''located in central Barbtopia, it is under a corner brick building. It is equipped with restrooms, dressing counters, bar and a stage for stand-up comedy and jazz concerts. '''Casino - '''a planned Casino opening April, 2019. It is designed to become the main source of income for Barbtopia and will house shops, betting games and more. '''The Khospital - '''Madagascar's only hospital, ran by trustworthy doctor بربسمس, or "Dr. Barbasmas". بربسمس has cured both hiccups and AIDS, and is working for free. '''Barbtopia Underground - '''is comprised of a system of tunnels constructed during the first half of the 20th century. Formerly used as a prison for drug addicts of the fertile valley, a great escape was made when the wall of Cell C breached and the prison was flooded with water from an underground river. There is also a sewage system that is largely unexplored, and the entrance to it is long forgotten, although recent reports suggest it's somewhere around Sonrietta... '''S1 - '''an old water well, partially collapsed in April 23 1947 under uncertain circumstances. Notable People '''Barbasmas - '''Mayor and first settler. He is also Minister of Economic Affairs in Madagascar as of April 2019. Previously he was a builder of Sainte Marie. Category:Towns